Soulmates
by Zivandre
Summary: "Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy. It's nice to properly meet you. And you are?" "What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Asked Hermione. When soulmates are a real thing, will it be easy for Hermione and Draco to accept each other? Or will their feelings spontaneously take them on the ride of their life? Written for Isaacswolfsbane!


_**This is written for is written for Ned [Isaacswolfsbane] on the Monthly one-shot exchange at HPFC. This is a Soulmate!AU, with Dramione, Genre: Romance with slight Angst. [I hope you enjoy!]**_

 _ **This is also written for HSWW{C &A!}**_

 _ **Assignment #9- Divination.**_

 _ **Task Three: Write about a rich person longing to be with someone.**_

 _ **Prompt: Bottle of Wine.**_

 _ **Newt Scamanders Suitcase -Task Two.**_

 _ **Owl- Soulmate!AU**_

 _ **I'm in Gryffindor.**_

 _ **[WC: 2294]**_

* * *

 _The universe was not a simple thing; there are planets and stars and billions upon billions of galaxies. But, if you looked on the planet that we call home in a certain way, you would see lines covering the entire expanse of Earth; making it look like a giant floating ball of yarn._

 _Those lines connect every single person to each other. The lines a multi-colored; some are black in hatred, some blue for family, green is for friendship, but the most important ones are purple._

 _Every person has one purple line, it's your soulmate line. Sometimes it's a very light purple for when you've claimed your soulmate, and if your soulmate dies before meeting you it fades to a rich violet._

 _Looking closely at some lines however, you can see a pink tinge start to set in; that only happens if you've had a harmful relationship with your soulmate. And if you're not careful, your line will snap; leaving all of the parties in heartbreak and despair, sometimes leading to death._

 _If you look closely at just this one line, that is almost a complete shade of magenta, you can see where this story goes. You can start at the beginning, when one has their 'Soulmate' dream._

* * *

Draco Malfoy shot out of bed, clutching his clammy hand to his sweat-drenched forehead. He knew that this dream was coming, but he did not expect it to be a nightmare. It was like whatever Gods that were in the blasted universe were mocking him, mocking his name.

 _It couldn't be her._

Hermione Granger. The Know-it-all swot extraordinaire. One third of the bane of his existence.

In his sleep and stress addled state, he reached for the cool glass of water that was on his bedside table, almost knocking it over in the process. He greedily gulped down the iced drink like a parched man in a desert.

Once the glass was empty, Draco tried to lay back down for sleep. Hoping and praying that he hadn't received his dream yet. When sleep did not curtain him from reality, he knew it was a lost cause.

Groggily climbing out of his bed, he walked into his bathroom and prepared his shower for the day. When the water was the perfect temperature he climbed in at set his head against the still cool tile, letting the hot water run over the rest of his body.

As he was washing, he contemplated how to go about gaining his soulmate. Draco knew it wouldn't be easy given their history, but he didn't want to lose hope of romantic love for the rest of his life.

When he had decided on the perfect plan, Draco got out of the shower and dressed for the day. He knew his parents would ask him if he had his dream; but he was weary of their reactions. The Malfoy bloodline would no longer be pure.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Britain, Hermione Granger had woken up from the most bizarre dream. She had dreamed of her old school rival, Draco. She had seen herself married to him, with three small young children that shared both of their looks. They were all in what she guessed was their backyard, having a picnic for lunch. While their youngest, Scorpius, was trying to repeatedly run over to the large playset.

Shrugging the dream off, Hermione made herself presentable for the day, and after a small breakfast left for work.

Hermione owned a small bookshop in Diagon Alley, that specialized in rare books over mostly any subject. It had taken a few months when she first opened it for her business to kick off, but three years later the little shop was booming.

Of course, Hermione had hired help in the form of one of her old schoolamtes, Luna Lovegood. She knew it was a risk to take at first, since Luna and her didn't always see eye to eye, but she wouldn't trade her friend for the world.

Once she had opened the shop, and Luna had arrived, they settled in the lounge before the days customers started trickling in. Soon, talk had turned to Hermione's dream, and Luna was explaining what a soulmate dream was. Hermione was hesitant at first to believe her, but Luna had soon disappeared into the Divination stacks, and brought forth a rare book that explained everything one needed to know on soulmates and the dreams that accompanied them.

Hermione had tried to remind Luna that she thought Divination was a load of hogwash, but when she was shown the excerpt detailing what the dreams consisted of she aptly read the text.

When she was done reading, she had to concede that maybe some parts in Divination were true other then prophecies. Before they could really delve into their talk any longer, their first customer came in.

Leaving Luna, Hermione made her way to the front of the shop to greet their customer. However, before she could say anything, she saw that it was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Once Draco had told his parents who his soulmate was, they didn't outright say anything about her un-pure blood, like he figured they would. His mother had even given him some ways to talk to her.

However, he knew that she owned a bookshop, since he had been in there a few times before; but he had always talked to the Lovegood girl instead. Draco knew that he wanted to talk to her immediately, and so after breakfast he headed into Diagon Alley.

The morning air still held a slight chill, so he bundled his robes tight against his body as he walked down the alleyway. When he reached her shop, he let out one last breath of air before pushing open the door. Inside was nice and warm and had immediately given him the feeling to get lost in the books.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time for that today so he started to head towards the front counter hoping that Hermione was in today. Luckily for him, he had only taken two steps before Hermione peeked around the closest bookshelf.

Her cheeks instantly tinged to a blush that he noted suited her beautifully. Draco shook his head from his thoughts and immediately got to the point of his visit.

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy. It's nice to properly meet you. And you are?"

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm trying to start fresh, like mature adults. I'm sorry miss, I didn't quite catch your name?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," she said as she placed her hand out to shake his.

Instead of shaking it however, he simply brought her knuckles and placed a gentle kiss there.

"Such a beautiful name," Draco replied. "Do you have a moment for us to talk in private?"

"Is it about the soulmate dream?"

"Actually, yeah. Do you already know about most of it, including all of the minute details?"

"I only found out this morning. Here, we can go to the backroom."

Heading behind the counter, Hermione led Draco to their small break room after letting Luna know that they might be awhile. When they were both settled with a cup of tea, Draco looked around the sparse room. There was a small stove and refrigerator, along with a two-seater table and chairs, along with a raggedy couch.

Their conversation was tentative at first, until they got used to talking to each other. However, as the time passed they ended up joking around like they were old friends, and all of the awkwardness and rivalry they were both worrying about had disappeared.

When Luna popped her head in an announced she was heading out to lunch, Hermione was frazzled that she spent all of this time just talking to Draco. With Luna leaving, Draco announced that he should be heading out as well; while also promising to take her out to lunch the next day.

Hermione was nervous for the rest of the day, and when Luna had returned she forced Hermione to head home for the rest of the day. Hermione had refused at first, but once she realized she would just be getting in Luna's way, she agreed.

* * *

Time for the newfound couple had passed quickly, and soon, they had been seeing each other for 3 months. She figured it would be the best time to let her friends know, and as she got ready she grabbed the soulmate book in case they didn't know along with a bottle of wine.

Luna was also coming for moral support, as she met with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They had decided to meet at Harry's flat, and once they had arrived they all sat down for lunch. It was a fun-filled affair, as they all caught up with each other from not seeing each other in a few weeks.

Harry and Ron were both Aurors, and had been gone for around a month on Ministry business; while Ginny was a professional Quidditch player, and had been out of town for a game. They had soon finished eating, and had moved to the cozy living room with the wine.

Once everyone had received some of the drink, Hermione prepared herself for telling her friends about Draco.

"Who here knows about soulmates?" Hermione started when she was ready.

"We do, our mum used to tell us all about them. Unfortunately, I haven't had my dream yet," Ginny immediately piped up.

"Yeah, neither have I. Why, Hermione?" Asked Ron.

"Well, I had my soulmate dream three months ago. We've been seeing each other since then, and I wanted you to know who he was before the papers got wind of us seeing each other," explained Hermione.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Promise you all won't freak out? Or, get mad, angry, or go after him?"

Once receiving affirmative answers from all three, Hermione continued.

"Draco Malfoy," said Hermione.

Other than a few grumbles from Harry, there was no apparent shock or outbreak over his name. Hermione was immediately relieved, and they all started asking her how he was treating her. When they had finally given their last seal of approval, they had decided on getting everyone together to meet once more.

* * *

Draco was nervous as Hermione was meeting with her friends. He knew that they were important to Hermione, and he didn't want her to have to choose between them. Draco had never expected in the three short months that they would grow so attached, and he was worried that it would push Hermione away in the long run.

As far as he knew though, Hermione was happy to be with him, and if her friends did end up breaking their friendship over him, she would still have Luna and him.

When Hermione had returned later that night, he was thrilled that her friends were on board, and understood everything about soulmates themselves.

However, he did not expect to feel this way about her. If someone asked him, he could honestly answer that he was in love with her. The revelation had taken him by surprise, and when he came to accept the truth he set out to make a romantic getaway weekend to let her know.

* * *

[SIX YEARS LATER]

Hermione had just finished preparing lunch and headed outside to deliver the food and sit on the blanket with her children and husband. With everyone having their own plate, they settled back and enjoyed their food in the warm summer weather. Scorpius, who was only two, had only taken a few bites of food before trying to run off and play. While Lyra and Orion, who were their 4 year old twins, were sitting still and eating their food.

Hermione and Draco both knew that this was their soulmate dream, and they were happy to finally be living it. After a year of dating, Draco had proposed; and 8 months later they were married. They immediately found the perfect house to move into, breaking the tradition to live in Malfoy Manor.

Two months after they were married, Hermione found that she was pregnant, and her first visit with the healer let them know they were having twins. The first two years of their life was rocky, having to get used to having two small children immersed in their lives.

Hermione had eventually hired a third person to help with their shop, Susan Bones. While Hermione switched to only coming in for three days of the week. Draco was still working under his father in their family business, and had expanded their branches to other countries, tripling their income.

They then found that Hermione was once more pregnant, with Scorpius, and they were both excited to have another newborn in the house. However, neither had expected how mischievous Scorpius would be. By the time he had learned to walk, he had already learned what he wasn't allowed to play with; but that didn't stop him from getting into it.

Now, they knew that they had the perfect family, and wasn't expecting any more children; since they were happy with what they had. They of course had plenty of space if they ever wanted to have more children. But, since Scorpius was already into everything, they were weary of bringing more children into their fold.

Life was happy for the Malfoy's and they wouldn't trade any of it for the world.


End file.
